


New Beginning

by Maud_mzr



Series: Haikyuu!! Oneshots x Reader [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comfort, F/M, Reader is sad, Snow, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Tattoos, Winter, lil bit of angst, matching tattoos, post-break up comfort, suga is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maud_mzr/pseuds/Maud_mzr
Summary: Sugawara helps a stranger who is alone and sad in the snow. (I'm terrible at summaries part 2)I'm a sucker for soumate AUs so there it is ^^
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! Oneshots x Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986574
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The music I used as inspiration for this one is “Clannad OST – Snowfield” it really hads to the experience if you listen to it ^^

The (h/c)-haired girl was standing alone in the cold of the night. A mix of shock and sadness etched on her features, she was staring into nothingness. Brows furrowed, eyes widened and lips slightly parted as she seemed ready to burst into tears.

With each passing second the pain settled in her heart.

The snowflakes danced around her, as if mocking her and disregarding her distress.

Everything felt cold. She could feel the harsh wind blowing and curving against her body to find its path, she could feel each little snowflake as it grazed her numb skin, she could feel the spade of ice as it pierced through her heart and spread frost all across her chest, encasing her heart in an ice prison.

This spade was a wicked reminder of the torment she was facing. Implanted there by the very man she loved, the man who promised to love her unconditionally, and the man she thought would be the one to protect her from pain. Yet, he was the cause of her current state, the cause of her aching heart.

The despair she was feeling was too great yet she grasped onto it.

Because despair was better than numbness. Because she was so desperate to feel alive, to just feel, that she grasped on that atrocious feeling. No matter how heart-wrenching it felt, this sadness represented the last thread to her sanity because it was _him_. It was the last emotion he left her with and she wasn’t ready to let go. He was her other half and she couldn’t tear herself apart.

The woman slowly sank to the ground as memories of her time with him rushed through her mind. Her vision became blurry and soon she was crying. Alone, in the middle of a park, she cried her heart out completely ignoring the frost’s bite. 

Her skin turning red from the cold and even more so around her eyes.

She stayed like that for a while, her thought going haywire as memories flashed erratically in her mind.

Voices mixed together as the moments she remembered became blurred and blended together until it all became overwhelming.

_“Miss?”_

She couldn’t hear anything, her own thoughts betraying her.

_“Miss are you okay?”_

The man asked before reminding himself of what a stupid question it was. ‘ _Of course she’s not okay! She’s crying alone in the snow!_ ’

She didn’t notice the grey-haired man’s presence until she felt a hand gently touching her shoulder. The touch so soft, and so sweet compared to the way she’d been let down that she immediately stopped crying and her hands that were formerly hiding her eyes from the world came down to rest in front of her chest.

Glancing up she studied the young man’s face as he smiled kindly and sympathetically. She could still feel tears rolling down her cheeks but the sobs that wracked her body moments ago were definitely gone as soon as her (e/c) eyes met his warm chocolate orbs.

“Do you need help?” he asked in the softest voice she ever heard. “You should probably head inside or you’ll get sick, it’s rather cold out there,” he pointed out.

“I…y-yeah” she sniffled a little and wiped her tears stained cheeks before smiling sadly at the pretty stranger offering his help.

After helping her getting up the sweet man took her hand in his and lead her to the nearest coffee shop. She let him, mind still foggy and unable to think properly.

He helped her taking of her coat and scarf and once she was seated on one of the soft cushions in the shop, the man went back to the counter to place their order. When he came back he started light conversation leaving out the topic being the reason they were both seated here for. (Y/n) thought it to be really sweet and considerate of him and she felt better the moment he took his seat in front of her, handing her a warm cup of tea -her favorite- as he softly smiled at her.

As the conversation kept going, the two of them weren’t aware of the time passing. Being with Suga -she learned his name earlier in the conversation- just felt right. When she talked to him she didn’t feel the pressure in her heart or the ache her very recent ex caused her. When with him, she didn’t have this heavy feeling she always seemed to carry without ever telling a word about it. It felt kind of relieving to be with him, his sweet yet playful persona was endearing and oddly soothing.

After a while (y/n) started to study the pretty man’s features. From his glistening grey hair to the little mole he had under his left eye, she found him incredibly beautiful, ethereal even. Her eyes soon traveled down, unaware of the fact that he was now observing her too. When they reached his wrist as he took a sip of his drink she gasped. She quickly pulled up her sleeve reveling her own wrist and then she heard his gasp.

Yes, she couldn’t have been wrong, she clearly saw it and he did too. Two perfect crows on each of their wrist, the exact same tattoos on the exact same spot of their bodies could only mean one thing…

They found their soulmates.


End file.
